Shine
by Makemegray
Summary: A loved one long lost wrecks havoc on a relationship newly formed. Will a new invention let everyone live happily ever after or cause tears all around. GxA main pairing. Sides include: GxG, WxY, KxY, KxC, SxDeath
1. Shine

Disclaimer: I do not own this anime/manga and I do not make any profit from the creation of this fanfiction Shine

Parings: Annisina/Gisela, Yuuri/ Wolfram, Conrad/Yozak, Gunter/Gwendal, Celi/Ken. Raven/OC, Stoffel/Death  
Warnings:Well, Smut obviously, of the Yuri variety this chapter. Language and character death.  
Place in timeline: 3rd.

Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure that if you're reading this fic then you know that I don't own it so…

Notes: This is all dextrousleftie's fault for throwing carrots at me and letting the plot bunnies loose. I have already made that clear. Also, this story's timeline will be a little wonky, and will jump forwards or backwards in time according to the couple. If too many people get confused by that I'll change it but I just wanted to do something different to set it apart from other KKM stories. Some characters may be a little OOC and I am fully willing to admit that I play up the "General" to more extremes than its shown in the anime but it was the best part of the otherwise boring Gisela so…

UPDATE:01/19/07-I found the original version that I hand wrote and decided I liked it better. I'll put the other one up on in case people would rather the less citrus-y version.  
UPDATE:01/21/07-I saw the last episodes so I had to change a little around. I'm so sad it's over!!!  
Update: 08/31/07-I've decided that I no longer care about whether people are reading the story and I'm going to continue it because I happen to like the plot. So this starts with a revision of the first chapter, including fixing all formating and spelling mistakes that are here.

_I never really feel quite right  
I don't know why, all I know is there's something wrong  
Every time I look at you, you seem so alive_  
**-Shine Hellsing ending **

It was at Lord Stoffel von Spitzberg's funeral that Gunter first began to notice something amiss with his adopted daughter.

For one thing, he hadn't seen the 'General' surface in a matter of weeks, which, while not altogether terrible, was nevertheless unusual.

Not even Dorcus, the usual victim of the general's wrath had seen her surface from the usually placid Gisela.

So after the ex-advisor had been laid to rest and during the after funeral party (because Celi had insisted that Stoffel wouldn't want them to mourn too much), the fair-haired man cornered his daughter as she stared rather listlessly at the dance floor where Celi was being frighteningly familiar with a certain reincarnated wise man.

"Is there something troubling you, my dear?" Gisela jumped several inches into the air after hearing the quiet question, as if she hadn't noticed Gunter was directly in front of her.

"Chichiue…No…I'm perfectly fine." Gunter raised a delicately arched eyebrow at her answer.

"Really? You've seemed a bit distant since your uncle's wedding. Are you feeling ill or something?"

"No, father. I've told you, I'm fine. Just let me be!" Gisela ordered as she stormed out of the hall, leaving Gunter shocked into place.

"What was that about?" Gwendal asked, noticing the altercation between father and daughter from a short distance away.

Gunter shook his head slowly as the other man came to stand next to him.

"I honestly have no idea."

Gisela, in her hurry to get away from her father and anyone else who might have wanted to talk to her, practically ran down the hall until she collided with a soft, but firm object.

"Someones in a hurry today." Gisela looked up, an apology already forming on her lips. It died quickly when she saw who it was that she had run into.

The absolute last person she wanted to see at the moment.

"You." She growled, shoving away the arms that has kept her from falling.

"Me. What did I do to warrant such a nasty sounding pronoun."

"Stay away from me, you crackpot." Gisela demanded, stepping around the other person to continue her journey down the hall at a more dignified pace.

"Crackpot? I think I take offense to that!" The other person said, following Gisela in her purposeful stride.

"It was meant for you to take offense to and didn't I say leave me alone?!" Gisela hissed as the other person grabbed her arms again and stopped her with a surprising amount of strength.

"What is with you? I thought we were-"

"'We' are nothing and never were. Get the thought out of your head."

"Gisela…" The healer turned away from the look that she knew would be on the other person's face.

One of shock, hurt and betrayal.

It couldn't be helped, however.

What was done was done and couldn't happen again.

She couldn't let it.

Gisela pried the hand from her arms and stepped out of the other persons reach.

"From now on you will not speak to me unless you or someone else is injured. Is that clear?"

"Gisela-"

"Annisina!" The scientist winced at the General voice.

"…Fine." Satisfied, Gisela spun on her heel and continued on her earlier path. Missing the look of determination on the other woman's face. She had another invention already laid out in her mind.

One that she'd need both Gwendal and Gunter both for. Perhaps even the Ma-ou himself if she could manage to pry him away from his husband long enough.

She smirked to herself and continued on her way to the reception hall to seek out her guinea-er- research assistants.

When Gisela finally reached her room, it took all of her considerable willpower not to slam the door several times or to beat the innocent guards in the hall in order to work out her frustrations.

So instead, she very deliberately shut the door and proceeded to pummel one of her pillows as if the goose whose feathers it was filled with had done her a great personal injustice.

Seeing Annisina may have triggered her tantrum but Gisela knew that it was herself that she was actually so angry at.

It wasn't the redhead's fault that things had happened as they had. Gisela knew that Annisina, after she'd been drinking, had the tendency to screw anything that was also drunk, female and walked on two legs, (not necessarily in that order) but it had been Gisela's fault that she had put herself into everyone of those categories time and time again, the first time being at Celi's latest going away party.

While she could usually hold her drink fairly well, the Ma-ou had been bringing alcoholic beverages from his world for the past several months since he was now old enough to buy the stuff in his homeland. What ever magic those Earthbound humans used to make their drinks it was some pretty potent stuff.

So, she'd sampled it at that party and gotten completely wasted.

And at her father's wedding reception…

And at the Ma-ou's engagement party…

And at Celi's welcome home party…

'In hindsight,' the healer thought to herself, 'I should probably stop drinking all together. Especially since every time I do Annisina seems to find some way to trap me alone in any room that has horizontal surfaces and…'

And the last time, At the Princesses 16th birthday party, just after Celi had led Dakenja out of the banquet hall by the collar of his uniform…The memory of what had occurred was what has been bothering Gisela non-stop for the past three weeks. It made her shiver just thinking about it…

...  
Three Weeks earlier…

"Annisina I really don't want this to happen again. I mean the last few times have been very pleasent but-" The scientist seemed to be ignoring her as she pushed Gisela into the Ma-ou's office and locked the door behind them. "I don't think I'm really ready to move on from..." Gisela let the sentance trail off as she watched Annisina very purposly walked toward her. The healer couldn't help but tremble as she caught the look in those usually sky blue eyes that now looked dark as pitch in the candelight.

A predator stalking her prey.

As Annisina neared, Gisela felt herself take steps backwards to aviod her until her back collided with the doorway. She remembered that it had been locked with another shudder.

"You know," Annisina began, placing a hand on the door on either side of Gielsa's head, making an effective cage. "People generally don't find it sexy to talk about dead ex-loves when in a situation like this."

"She was never an ex-anything! I still love her very much!!" Annisina raised an eyebrow and removed one of her hands from the wall, placing it lightly on the other woman's hip, smirking at the sharp intake of of breath from Gisela at the contact.

"You say that everytime and everytime it's not her name that you say over and over again." The hand moved up and then back down again as it deftly unbuttoned the blouse Gisela wore.

"Annina, please..." It was more of a moan than the protest that the healer had wanted to utter, as Annisina's fingers ghosted over already erect nipples.

"See? There it goes again. Not 'Julia', but 'Annisina'. She never payed a whit of attention to you outside of the war and yet you still remain loyal to her twenty years after the fact." The insidious hand moved to unbutton the skirt now.

"I never cared if she loved me back or not. It wouldn't have mattered anyway. She was betrothed to him, "She made the pronound sound like a terrible disease. "And Shinou-heika had already blessed the union so she couldn't have left him even if she wanted to."

Under khaki and beneath silk...

"Right, like you wouldn't have tried to steal her away if you had been as powerful as von Gratz and less honorable than Konrart? I watched you even then, you know? How your eyes would glaze over." Through course hair and into slick folds of flesh. "And your cheeks would flush, " Teasing at the area around that spot that would reduce the healer to a boneless heap all to soon if not approached coquettishly. "Just like you're doing now, everytime she looked at you. You're thinking of her now aren't you? Even though I'm the one doing this to you, you're thinking of that blind bitch."

She hadn't been, but now the idea had been proposed, why not?

She went ahead and imagined that it was Julia touching her like this.

That it was Julia who was lovingly massaging her clit and murmuring words of calming and gentle affection, as opposed to Annisina who seemed to be doing it soley to spite the von Wincott heir, while growling obsence threats and promises that, in spite of herself, only seemed to excite Gisela more.

Unsatisfied with the reactions she was getting thus far, Annisina kicked it up several notches and drove two vengeful fingers into Gisela, causing the other woman to cry out and and reach up to sink her fingernails into Annisina's shoulders, as if somehow trying to return the pleasure she was recieving with an equal amount of pain.

She came minutes later with a choked gasp of someones name, clutching at Annisina for support when her leggs gave out.

The scientist smirked and withdrew her hand with a last teasing swipe Gisela's clit, drawing out another gasp, while she licked her fingers clean of the physical remnanates of their encounter while Gisela attempted to glare at her and catch her breath at the same time.

Finding this task utterly impossible she slumped against the door and slid down it into a sitting postion of the floor.

"When people die, it's only for two reasons." Annisina begain after several moments filled with nothing but hitching breath and the cleansing of digits. "The first is because their bodies betray them by getting sick or old. The second is because their souls are destined for greater things. Yuuri-heika is finally bringing some semblance of peace to this world and you're crying because Suzannah Julia decided to listen to destiny and give up her life and soul for the Ma-ou. You should thank her for her sacrifice instead of mourning an idealized fantasy that you've held for over twenty years."

"I'm not idealizing anything! Julia was-"

"A rather stupid woman who let Shinou rule her life. She played right into his hands like everyone else did. She was just the only one dumb enough to willingly give up her life for his chess game."

"But you just said-"

"I said her death provided good results. That didn't necessarily mean that she had to answer destiny's call immeadiatly and kill herself for those same results to occur. Life would have been different, surly, we may have had another couple of worthless Ma-ou like Celi before Yuuri-heika or whoever her soul went into would arrive, but it would have saved alot of people the extra heartbreak of losing a national icon." Annisina shrugged and stepped backwards, away from Gisela, who remained on the floor, and straightened invisible wrinkles from her clothes. "Oh well, better peace sooner rather than later I suppose."

Gisela had been left in the Ma-ou's office then feeling used and feeling for the second time in her life that her entire existance had been nothing but a pawn to Shinou.

She'd felt it when Shinou had tried to use the current Ma-ou'd body to regain contol over the land and be corporeal once more and then again that night nearly a month ago.

It'd been totally confirmed then, but it still hadn't quite sunk in until Annisina had flat out told her that it was true.

She felt it stronger now that it had been brought to her attention that Julia's suicide by overuse of maryuoku had been nothing been impatience on her and Shinou's part.

It was for that, more than absorbing Soushu into himself and using her and everyone she loved in order to do it and nearly destroying the worlds, that she hated Shinou with a renewed passion than would have given Adalbert von Grantz a run for his money.


	2. Nagareboshi

Nagareboshi

Parings: Annisina/Gisela, Yuuri/ Wolfram, Conrad/Yozak, Gunter/Gwendal, Celi/Ken. Raven/OC, Stoffel/Death  
Warnings:Well, Smut obviously, of the Yuri variety this chapter. Language and character death.  
Place in timeline: 3rd.

Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure that if you're reading this fic then you know that I don't own it so…

"Er...Anissina-san...I'm really not sure that this is a good idea at all..." Yuri began slowly, motioning to the harness he had been strapped into.

Her was sitting in the middle of a device that the wizard had referred to as Getting-through-to-stupid-and-stubborn-people-once-and -for-all-kun'.

The chair that he sat in was made of simple wood that had wires running aroung it's arms and legs. Yuri himself was strapped to the chair across his torso, waist, elbows, wrists, thighs, knees, ankles, neck and forehead with strips of leather, making it effectivly impossible for him to be able to escape.

"For the last time, Anissina," Began Gwendal exhasperatedly, from his own harness slightly to the north of Yuri, "It's bad enough that you have the King's Head-of-State, The King's Consort and his Advisor trapped up in your rediculous invention but experimenting on the Ma-ou himself is intolerable! If not the rest of us at least release Yuri. Now." The growl the ebony haired man released with the command would have most men obeying and dedicating their lives to him in exchange for his mercy.

It was a constant source of puzzlement and irritation for Gwendal that this had no effect on his childhood friend, who glared him into silence.

"And did you really have to knock out Wolfram?" Gunter asked pleading in a resigned voice. He had, unlike his stubborn husband, given up trying to intimidate Anissina years ago.

"Yes I did. Otherwise I would have never been able to get him in here, let alone heika." The red-head replied, checking various readings that the main control pannel of the system was giving out.

Yuri sighed and crained his neck to check on the blond to his left.

Wolfram was indeed still unconcious, slumped down in his chair as much as the leather straps would allow, and snoring softly. The drug that had been slipped into his drink having shuffled off to deep REM sleep.

He exchanged a brief worried glance with Gunter at his right and resolved to try and figure out some way out of this situation.

"Could at least explain what this thing is going to do, Anissina-san? You said that it would help Gisela and Konrad, but you never actually explained how." The Ma-ou began, giving an experimental tug on the wires that decended from his chair and connected to the chairs of the other three men and the main control pannel.

Anissina gave him a sharp look but decided that he would be better off freaking out at her now rather that when it had already been done, while the side-effects of this device were unknown.

She set down her clipboard and turned to her sovreign with her hands on her hips.

"I don't know if you've realized it yet, heika, I'm sure Gunter and Gwendal have but...Gisela and Konrart...are, in essence, stupid."

Yuri blinked.

"How is that?"

"They, and actually a great deal many other people have not let go of the unattainable dream that they've possesed for nigh on a hundred or so years and is surely very unattainable now, given the current status of the object of their affections. That being, dead."

Yuri blinked again and turned his gaze to Gunter who sighed laboredly.

"They are still mourning the death of Suzannah Julian von Wincott, heika. They were both deeply in love with her at the time of her death and have yet to get over her demise."

"Exactly correct." Anissina pronounced triumphantly.

"Now I really don't like where this is going." Yuri muttered.

"It won't hurt, heika. Or at least it shouldn't..."

"What exactly are planning to do here? I'm beinging to get more than a little impatient, Anissina..." Gwendal growled again, narrowing his eyes dangerously, hoping this added effect would derail his insane friend's plans.

"I, with a certain spy-master general's help, am going to correct an injustice that has been forced upon me and Shin Makoku by our crazed first king."

If permeating silence had a sound, there would have been a prime example in that room.

"You're going to what?" Gwendal asked, trying to growl more menacingly.

"Bring Suzannah Julia von Wincott back to life."

There was that sound again. The one of silence on a caffine high.

"You're going to what?!" Gwendal shouted, reasoning that if growling didn't work than yelling surely would.

Anissina winced at least to his immeance satisfaction.

"I'm going to separate any parts of Yuri-sama's soul that still belong to Julia, her memories, her emotions, and force them into corporeal form. Or at least a near corporeal form. The effect will only be temporary and will only last as long as your Maryoku does. That's why I needed you, Gunter and Wolfram. While I'm sure Celi-sama would have volunteered in order to help Konrart, her magic is too unpredictable given her rapidly fluctuating emotions. Geika is also out of the question given the nature of his maryoku since he's far more human than even heika is. So, with that said, I gathered the strongest magic-users in the kingdom in order to keep the effect going as long as possible. Also, the fact that each of you resonates with a different magical element is an important part of the ritual, since the spirit element which I will be calling on needs Earth, Air, Fire and Water to support itself."

"...I'm really not sure whether I agree with you or whether I should have you arrested, Anissina..." Gwendal said, slightly subdued by the sense that the wizards odd logic seemed to be making.

"...I suppose there's no way to talk you out of this is there?" Yuri asked with a sigh.

"Theres always a way, heika. It just so happens that because this is such an experimental ritual and that the outcome may be potentially dangerous, I am willing to listen to reasonable arguments why not to flip this switch. If any of you have any compelling reasons then please state them now."

"The possibility of something going horribly wrong isn't compelling to you?!" Gunter exclaimed, fidgeting against the harness. "That's the Ma-ou you have trussed up over there, Anissina! What is something did go wrong and you ended up irreprebly harming him?!"

Anissina turned towards the silver haired advisor with that dark look in her eyes again. The one that made her eyes turn a deep azure color as severe emotions flooded through her.

"...I'm willing to do whatever it takes to get through to Gisela. I've been in love with her for years but the only one she's seen is the only one who couldn't-and wouldn't see her. I have to do this. I've taken every possible precaution there is and there is a .0001 chance that an unforseen error will effect any of you in an adverse manner. If something does go wrong I'll be able to abort and reverse any effects that result from this." Gunter opened his mouth to protest again but Anissina snarled him into silence. "After all I've done to help you over these past years, Gunter, can't you at least help me with this?!"

The advisor remained silent and turned a look on his spouse who sighed in the manner of the long suffering.

"It's up to you, heika." The head of state replied. "If you want to go through with this then we'll do it without complaint. I'm sure Wolfram would agree as well."

Yuri turned back to Anissina and caught the edge of desperation in her eyes as her hand strayed to the power switch.

"...Alright...If you're sure that you can return everything back to normal once you're done..." The redhead smiled brightly, which the Ma-ou returned.

"Yes, I'm 100 sure, heika. Thank you."

"Don't thank me. You've helped alot since I cam here as well, it's the least I could do to repay you that."

Anissina, still smiling, nodded and gripped the switch in her slightly trembling hand.

"Alright. Here we go."

Her hand pulling down the lever was the last thing that any of the rooms concious people remembered before their vision was flooded with darkness.


End file.
